


I Don't Buy It

by miss_umbra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_umbra/pseuds/miss_umbra
Summary: "And that, kids, is how I met your father.""No. This is the story of how you are madly in love with Uncle Keith."





	I Don't Buy It

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since the second my eyes finished season eight but I only now found the motivation to write

“...And of course, I finally found my happiness, and left the battle behind.” The tears that had been threatening to spill over since Shiro began the part about Allura’s sacrifice started to trickle out now. “And you know the rest. How the two of you joined our family. Your father’s disease…”

 

Shiro swallowed, the memory of his husband’s final days weighing heavily in the air, feeling much fresher than the six years it had been.

 

“And that, kids, is how I met your father.” 

 

Luraz scoffed. “That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.” Shiro leaned back. He himself had become rather nostalgic while telling the story, and quite teary-eyed near the end. He wasn’t sure what else there was to tell his sons.

 

The older one, Luraz, spoke again, the passion rising in his voice. “No way. This is not how your story ends.”

 

Shiro was confused.

 

His younger son, CJ, nodded emphatically. “This was supposed to be the story of how you met Dad, right?”

 

Shiro still didn’t see where this was going. “Well, yes, that was the point.”

 

“Dad was barely in it!” Luraz’s eyes were sparkling now. Shiro admired this trait in his son, the fire with which he pursued everything. Curtis Jr. sat quietly, but was watching the exchange with interest.

 

“No.” Luraz shone with the confidence of one of his namesakes. “This is the story of how you are madly in love with Uncle Keith. You told us this story- which was mainly about you two, by the way- to gauge our reaction and see if we’d be okay with it.”

 

Now it was Shiro’s turn to scoff. “I’m not madly- I don’t feel that way about your Uncle Keith. We are best friends. He thinks of me as a brother.”

 

CJ turned to his brother in mock-seriousness, “This is worse than we thought. He’s completely in love with Uncle Keith, and in denial that he loves him back.”

 

“Hey, quiet you. Before I mark you both down for insubordination!” Shiro playfully poked his younger son’s side. “All joking aside, though, even if I did have feelings for your Uncle Keith, and even if he did return them-” Shiro didn’t miss the exaggerated eye roll that comment got him from both Luraz and Curtis Jr-”it’s not like we could do anything about it! I’ve got you two, and Keith has his work with the Blades-”

 

Luraz cut him off. “Dad. Don’t worry about us. We love Uncle Keith.”

 

“Yeah,” CJ added. “And you should see the way he looks at you. There is no way he doesn’t love you back.”

 

Shiro sat still, contemplating. How was it that kids could be so smart? How did they see right through him like this, see what he himself couldn’t before, yet knew right now to be undeniably true?    

“So what do I do? Send a transmission? Ask him out on a date?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro did not, as it turns out, send Keith a transmission through space asking him out on a date. Every time the Blades traveled to Earth, Keith paid a quiet visit to Allura’s statue, his father’s grave, and then the desert shack. He heard a noise and grabbed onto Kosmo’s fur as he teleported them outside. Propped up against a hoverbike, wearing riding goggles, a leather jacket, and a smile full of starlight and promises, was Shiro.

 

“You found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Luraz is named after Allura and Ulaz :'(  
> I wanted the other name to be something meaningful to Curtis, but we literally know nothing about him other than he likes dogs? I think?  
> So Curtis Jr. it is
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umbra-domitor)


End file.
